4 Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group
4 Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group was a formation of the Canadian Army, then Force Mobile Command of the unified Canadian Forces. It was part of the European formation known as Canadian Forces Europe. The formation served as the main forward deployed land element of Canada's armed forces, and was stationed in West Germany from 1957 until it was disbanded in 1993. In 1951, 27th Canadian Infantry Brigade arrived in Europe, to be succeeded by 1 CIBG in 1953, then 2 CIBG in 1955, then 4 CIBG in 1957. In 1959, when 4 CIBG's tour was due to end, a change was made in the reinformcement policy for Germany. Instead of whole brigades rotating every two years, the decision was made to keep 4 CIBG and its associated brigade units in place, instead rotating the major combat elements to Germany every three years. The presence of the three mechanised infantry battalions led Canada's brigade in Germany to be renamed as 4 Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group on 1 May 1968, three months after Canada's three separate armed forces were unified into the single Canadian Forces. Around the same time, a review of Canada's foreign policy was announced by the Prime Minister, Pierre Trudeau, part of which involved an investigation into the role of 4 CMBG, which was the Canadian military's main overseas asset. The ultimate result of the investigation was the announcement by the Prime Minister, as part of an overall cut in defence spending, to reduce the Canadian military commitment in Europe by half. 4 CMBG would also be re-roled - rather than its attachment as an active part of BAOR, it would become a reserve attached to either the VII (US) Corps or II (GE) Corps, relocating to Lahr in Southern Germany. Most notably, this downsizing and re-roling led to the withdrawal of the tactical nuclear weapons capability. 4 CMBG remained in place as part of NATO's forces throughout the Cold War until the final drawdown of Canada's military presence in Europe when it was disbanded in 1993. Units serving The following is a list of major combat units serving in 4 CIBG/4 CMBG: *'Armour' **The Royal Canadian Dragoons - 1957-1959, 1970-1987 **Lord Strathcona's Horse (Royal Canadians) - 1966-1970 **8th Canadian Hussars (Princess Louise's) - 1960-1964, 1987-1993 **The Fort Garry Horse - 1962-1966 *'Infantry' **1st Battalion, Canadian Guards - 1959-1962 **2nd Battalion, Canadian Guards - 1957-1959 **1st Battalion, The Royal Canadian Regiment - 1962-1965 **2nd Battalion, The Royal Canadian Regiment - 1965-1969 **3rd Battalion, The Royal Canadian Regiment - 1977-1984, 1988-1993 **1st Battalion, Princess Patricia's Canadian Light Infantry - 1964-1967 **2nd Battalion, Princess Patricia's Canadian Light Infantry - 1966-1970, 1984-1988 **1er Bataillon, Royal 22e Régiment - 1967-1993 **2e Bataillon, Royal 22e Régiment - 1965-1969 **1st Battalion, The Queen's Own Rifles of Canada - 1960-1964 **2nd Battalion, The Queen's Own Rifles of Canada - 1957-1959 **2nd Battalion, The Black Watch (Royal Highland Regiment) of Canada - 1962-1965 **3rd Mechanized Commando, The Canadian Airborne Regiment - 1970-1977 *'Artillery' **1st Regiment, Royal Canadian Horse Artillery - 1957-1960, 1967-1993 **2nd Regiment, Royal Canadian Horse Artillery - 1964-1967 **3rd Regiment, Royal Canadian Horse Artillery - 1960-1964 References See also * Military history of Canada * History of the Canadian Army * List of armouries in Canada External links *Change of Command marks long period of service in Europe dead link *Canadian Infantry Brigade, British Army of the Rhine 1951-1971, Outline Deployment dead link *4 Canadian Mechanized Brigade Group: Significance of A NATO Force in Germany Category:Canadian Mechanized Brigade Groups Category:Military units and formations of the Cold War Category:Military units and formations established in 1968 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1993